


The Suit

by SteviesTooSpooky



Series: The Suit (and its after effects) [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: CCA Suit, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fashion & Couture, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Suits, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteviesTooSpooky/pseuds/SteviesTooSpooky
Summary: David and Patrick are getting ready to walk the red carpet for the Sunrise Bay premier in L.A.Patrick sees David in his suit for the first time and hasfeelingsWritten in response to Dan Levy'slewkfrom the Critics' Choice Awards
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The Suit (and its after effects) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202240
Comments: 29
Kudos: 131





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Dan Levy's outfit for the Critics' Choice Awards. I think I'm not alone in thinking that it was 100% _fire_
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CMIwHZ7JrLB/?igshid=e25a1p65ivf1
> 
> As always, my beta is the spell check in Google docs
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Alexis! Maybe you can get David to hurry up? We're going to be late… surprise, surprise."

Patrick was perched on the corner of their hotel suite's king sized bed. He was carefully avoiding wrinkles along the front of his new Tom Ford sharkskin suit. David had insisted they both buy new outfits for the Sunrise Bay premier even as Patrick bemoaned the cost saying it was eating into their second honeymoon fund. David shut that thought down with the counterpoint that they would be _photographed, Patrick!_ David had also insisted he be there to help choose his husband's outfit. As Patrick absentmindedly smoothed his hands over the dark navy lapels of the jacket, he smiled knowing that David would always know what looked best on him, even though Patrick was loath to admit it to his face. David, on the other hand, had been very cagey about what he would wear on the red carpet. Patrick had assumed he just hadn't needed help and let him shop and try on outfits to his fashionista heart's content. But seeing as how David had been hiding in the en suite now for two hours getting ready, Patrick was starting to think something else was up. 

"Ugh, David. You have 30 minutes before the car gets here. You don't want to have to Uber to the theater!" Alexis's admonishments broke Patrick out of his daydream.

She flipped her blonde streaked curls in Patrick's direction. "I'm going to go try one of those super cute little martini things they were advertising at the bar downstairs."

Poking at Patrick's chest for emphasis, "Do. Not. Be. Late." she chirped, managing to sound sweet and menacing at the same time. As much as Patrick loved his sister-in-law, she could be a little scary sometimes. 

With one more hair flounce, Alexis disappeared from the suite and Patrick turned his attention once more towards the closed bathroom door. 

"David, honey, love of my life… you're being awfully quiet, and I say this with the utmost love and devotion, that's not like you at all."

Patrick was met with an unintelligible mumble from the other side of the door. Then, a little louder, "Fine! I'm ready! I'm coming out, don't get your panties in a bunch!"

Patrick flushed, the tips of his ears immediately went red hot. It was obviously a coincidence. David had no idea he was wearing the matching navy silk and lace thong they'd both been eyeing online. Tucking those plans away for later, he shook his head and hid a grin, if they had to sit through Mrs. Rose's premier, they might as well take full advantage of the hotel suite the studio had booked for them in LA for the weekend. 

Patrick's attention snapped from future plans back to the present as he heard the bathroom door click open. David stepped out and Patrick practically stumbled backwards onto the bed. 

_Holy. Shit._

David looked good all the time - Morning David with his messy curls and sleepy eyes, Store David with his soft sweaters and understated confidence, Wedding David in his skirted suit had rendered Patrick speechless - but his husband was _not at all prepared_ for what greeted him as David walked towards him.

"Oh wow." Was all Patrick could manage to say.

"See something you like, honey?" David gave a little shoulder shimmy.

Patrick blinked hard. He was vaguely aware of his mouth hanging open and managed to nod twice. He dropped his eyes down and tried to absorb this absolute _look_ David was working. His gaze rested first on the black lace up boots, like Doc Martens, but _make it fashion_. Patrick was never one to have staunch opinions on footwear, but something about those boots made him want to get on hands and knees an lick them like the unworthy peasant he was. 

_Wait, where did that thought come from?_

_Eyes up Patrick._

He traced his gaze up the military style black pants tucked into the boots, slightly loose until they weren't, his husband's thick thighs looked positively delectable. He felt himself lick his lips. 

David shifted from one foot to the other, his smile creeping further up into the left corner of his lips. His eyes were dark, on the verge of leering, but still so beautiful. He couldn't know exactly what Patrick was thinking, but from the stunned silence he could extrapolate. 

"Come here baby." David made grabby hands at Patrick. It took him a few to many seconds to move, but he finally stumbled across the suite to his husband. David slunk his arms over Patrick's shoulders and leaned his torso back slightly, letting his hips jut forward meeting Patrick's. The touch electrified the shorter man from head to toe. He might have whimpered, though he wouldn't admit to it later.

Patrick took the opportunity to slide his palms up the silky smooth black shirt under David's open jacket. It mimicked the almost-military style of the pants, small white and red stars in place of buttons, epaulets enhancing the line of the shoulders. The collar ended up high towards his throat and the sleeves covered half his hands. Everything was left to the imagination, but Patrick had memory upon memory stored up to know exactly what all the tailored fabric was hiding. 

He looked up at his husband's face. He'd shaved almost completely tonight, just the slightest hint of stubble on his chin, covering the impossibly smooth skin on his face. Patrick reached up and gently traced his fingers along the line of David's jaw. 

"You knew exactly what you were doing hiding this outfit from me." Patrick whispered. 

David let a sly grin loose across his face. "If you'd seen me any earlier we might not have made it out of the hotel room, even with Alexis yelling at us."

He leaned down, using one hand to grip the back of Patrick's head and the other to pull their hips closer. Their lips met messily, no pretense of softness, just tongue and passion and want. Minutes that felt like hours later David pulled back, leaving Patrick panting and flushed. 

David smoothed his hands down the front of his own jacket and then turned his attention to his husband, adjusting his tie and brushing imaginary lint off his sleeves. "What did I tell you about wrinkles Patrick?" How could David make a sentence about garment care sound so lascivious? 

"They're incorrect on the red carpet. I know David." Patrick repeated his husband's admonishments from earlier in the evening, his gaze not leaving his husband's full pink lips.

"Exactly Patrick. I don't want you sloppy for the premier. I only want you sloppy when I get my hands on you later tonight." David's eyes twinkled as he spoke, a sly grin spreading over his face, a single pointer finger tracing across the seam of Patrick's lips.

"Sooooo, let's go!" His voice was now unfairly chipper.

Patrick stood still where David left him, his husband packing their cell phones, mints and other necessities in his black carryall. He needed just another minute to steady his breathing and settle the deep arousal happening in his more-fitted-than-usual suit pants. 

"Patrick? Ready?" David punctuated his words with two smacks on Patrick's ass. 

Patrick huffed. "Unfair David! Unbelievable." 

He followed David out the door, unsuccessfully trying to return the swats. Instead, he unabashedly stared at his husband's ass, noticing a slight hitch in his gait. It seemed as if, and this was just a well educated guess, he was wearing something extra special under all that couture wrapping. Patrick grinned. It seemed they both had surprises waiting for the other tonight. 


End file.
